


A Nightmare or Perhaps A Vision

by Ignitious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Nightmares, One Shot, Reoccurring Dreams, Serious, Subspace, Subspace Emissary, Suspense, Visions, deep conversation, night time, or rather faint mentioning of it, that incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignitious/pseuds/Ignitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina seems to be struggling to fall asleep that the Smash Mansion. Heading out towards the balcony, she notices a certain angel. Noticing him to be rather tense, the two discuss Pit's reoccurring nightmare. Vague Dark Pit x Lucina [A oneshot for a future SSB story]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare or Perhaps A Vision

The blue haired swordswoman tossed and turned in her sleep throughout the night. If one were to catch a quick glimpse, they would automatically assume she was being engulfed by another nightmare. This wasn't an uncommon guess either, seeing how she's suffered through night terrors throughout the majority of her life. After all, she came from an apocalyptic future, losing both of her parents and those who were close to her. The princess of Ylisse woke up, realizing she couldn't fall asleep. Getting up, she glanced over at her roommate Rosalina who was deep in slumber land. Lumas gently laid by her side, asleep in the observer of the cosmos' arms.

Lucina slowly forced herself off the comfortable bed, making her way towards the room's exit. As the bluenette left, she softly shut the door behind her, not wanting to startle Rosalina or Lumas. The teenager made her way towards the corridor, observing her surroundings as everyone else was fast asleep. Silence crept throughout the Smash Mansion, the only noise being heard was the sound of her own breath. Taking the flight of stairs, Lucina journeyed through the mansion, heading towards the balcony. As she arrived, the Ylissean princess opened the doors to bask in the night sky.

The moonlit sky pierced through the window, embracing its soft, soothing rays to the lands bellow it. The princess glanced up at the sky, smiling to herself as she was finally able to be at peace. When she first arrived at the mansion along with Robin and her father, Lucina couldn't help but be on her guard at all times. It also didn't help the fact that she recently got invited to participate after the fall of the fell dragon Grima. At first, she began to question which Smashers are potential allies and which ones to avoid contact with at all times. Eventually, the princess had the pleasure of meeting both the Hero King and the Radiant Hero however, to her dismay, the girl lucked out on meeting the Young Lion of Pherae.

She began to recall the stories Marth informed both her and Robin about the flame haired general. Lucina couldn't help but envy her own ancestor as she herself wanted to spar with Roy someday. The two swordsmen happened to fight alongside and against each other during matches back in the day. The princess also remembered that recently, some of the veteran smashers' friends left, returning back to their own homes. Sighing, she wished that everyone could stay, even if they weren't participating in the tournament so she could have the chance to meet them all. Hearing all the stories about the other fighters such as Lucas, the Ice Climbers, Snake and even Pichu intrigued her.

It would have been such an honor to fight both with and against them to test her own abilities against theirs. Even though the atmosphere at the mansion was pleasant for the most part, there was an event that everyone refused to tell any of the newcomers about. She'd begin to ponder for a moment, trying to estimate what even happened during the time the Brawl tournament took place. It didn't help that both Master and Crazy Hand were hesitant to talk about what took place during that time, almost as if they tried to erase the memory themselves.

The bluenette took a deep sigh, gazing up at the stars. Her lips curled a bit as another smile formed upon her face. For the first time in her life, she truly felt at ease. The majority of the Smashers were friendly, even giving her tips and pointers for future matches. Master Hand was delighted to have each and single one of them, to include the Wii Fit Trainer. Ever since she arrived, Master Hand made it mandatory for all the fighters to attend her morning exercise sessions to warm themselves up for the day. Her father was rather skeptical at first, fearing it might be an exact replica of Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour. However, he was proven wrong when the white skinned woman told them to stretch at their own pace, not expecting them to reach bizarre, unrealistic goals. After all, her goal was to help them maintain a healthier lifestyle.

Little did she know, a certain angel happened to be sitting on the rooftop near the balcony. Out of all the Smashers, the one who managed to catch Lucina's interest the most was none other than Dark Pit. In the beginning, she couldn't trust him, fearing that he was going to be like the rest of the villains who resided at the mansion. Thankfully, he managed to prove that wrong. As much as he hated to admit it, Lucina viewed him as a caring individual just like his other counterpart Pit. The two angels were the ones she happened to get along with the most besides Shulk and the other swordsmen. Pit's extremely optimistic and upbeat personality reminded her Cynthia, the heroic Pegasus knight. Meanwhile, Dark Pit reminded the Ylissean princess of her other comrade, Gerome. Both of them were serious individuals however, Dark Pit didn't experience the trauma and hardships the wyvern rider had.

Looking up, she caught sight of the dark angel as she took a deep breath. Lucina wanted to engage in a conversation with him, wanting to know more about him. The princess couldn't help but experience a feeling she herself couldn't quite explain when their eyes first met one another. If she were to ask her mother, or perhaps her younger brother Inigo, he would tell her that she was experiencing love at first sight. Her azure eyes glanced up at Dark Pit once more, wondering what he was even doing up so late. The bluenette decided to break the silence, yearning to hear his voice once more.

"I often gaze at the stars. They seem brighter now than they did in the future."

Dark Pit looked over, noticing the Ylissean princess eyeing him. He hopped down from the roof, joining the azure haired girl on the balcony.

"Hey second Marth," greeted the angel. "What brings you outside this late at night?"

Lucina couldn't help but give him a look. She had a rather dry sense of humor, least likely to get any joke or be amused by them. After all, the Ylissean princess grew up in a future that she herself wished she could forget.

"Hmph, it's just a joke. Haven't you ever learned to lighten up before? Rumor has it you're quite uptight when it comes to lighthearted jokes, no matter how awful they are," scoffed the angel.

Lucina sighed, knowing that they were no use debating with him. She knew Dark Pit was right even though she knew he no room to talk. Like her, he also had a dry sense of humor, often finding his jovial counterpart's jokes to be rather unbearable. Instead she smiled at black haired angel, finding him to be quite charming.

"What brings you up this late at night?" asked the princess. "You seem to be troubled."

The dark angel sighed, despising how Lucina could pierce through anyone's emotions like a weathered book. Looking over towards her direction, he sighed because as of lately, he's been feeling the distress that Pit has been experiencing for the past few nights now. Most of the Smashers didn't realize it, but the two angels had a telepathic connection with one another. Ever since he arrived at the Smash Mansion, their connection began growing stronger. The two angels began to fell each other's emotions, thoughts, and even know if one of them is hurt. Dark Pit hated it, seeing how his optimistic counterpart took an advantage of this to get closer to him. However, the stress the jovial angel experienced lately heavily concerned him.

"It's Pitstain," Dark Pit replied. "For some reason, he's been experiencing the same nightmare over and over for the past few weeks now. He mutters something about a teal, supernatural entity that almost engulfed the entire fighter population of their energy."

"… Tell me more."

"It's hard to explain, but according to Pitstain, the entity managed to leave the Subspace, wreaking havoc in the mansion. The annoying angel also happened to see the super being summon other villains to take over the mansion. At first, I thought he was watching too much horror movies with Ness however, the same dream keeps reoccurring. In fact, it's gotten to the point where I'm starting to experience it," answered the cocky angel.

Lucina looked over, wondering what all of this could have even meant. She began to link it to the Brawl veterans refused to talk about along with the Hand brothers. The bluenette began to think for a moment, contemplating if the reoccurring nightmare itself was a vision of the future. The sound thought of that scared her a bit as she didn't want to experience yet another tragedy and lose her newfound friends and allies. The swordswoman decided to push for more information, hoping it was just a simple nightmare.

"What happened next?" she asked softly. Lucina couldn't help but slightly blushed as she gave Dark Pit her divided attention. In fact, part of her wished this conversation and the night itself never ended as she enjoyed every moment she spent with Pit's other half.

"Well," answered the dark angel. "They took over the mansion. The villains confiscated weapons, even putting on a special bracelet to surpressed one's abilities, just in case they tried to fight back. The other fighters were treated as prisoners, suffering as the supernatural entity casted a void barrier to prevent anyone from leaving or even entering."

Her eyes widened a bit from horror. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. For some reason, Lucina couldn't help but began to feel that the Smashers were going to fall under the monster's clutches. The bluenette looked away, tempted to stop pressing for more information however, curiosity managed to get the best of her.

"Did anyone manage to escape at least?" Lucina asked, tensing up a little.

"Unfortunately, I was out with Pitstain during the time of the ambush. After that, the dream ends as neither I nor Pit knows the fate of the others," Dark Pit replied. He shook his head, not believing that he was actually having a pleasant conversation with a fellow fighter. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat fast as he spent time with Lucina. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about the female swordswoman intrigued him.

Lucina glanced up at the stars again, thinking to herself. The bluenette reminisced the time she happened to find an article about the Subspace Emissary. She began to wonder if Pit was having possible flashbacks or perhaps the Subspace events scarred him. Neither she nor his other counterpart could tell, seeing how they never endured such fate. The Ylissean princess noticed the other boy finally eased up as she assumed Pit's nightmare was over. Looking over, she couldn't help but ask one more thing.

"Do you think it might be a vision perhaps?"

Shaking his head, Dark Pit shrugged. "Beats me, and honestly, don't care. Like I've said earlier, Pitstain needs to cut down on television."

"I see."

Lucina took a deep breath, sighing. Glancing over, she couldn't help but smile once more. She knew the dark angel cared for his other counterpart, even if he refused to admit it. The bluenette looked up at the night sky once more before making her way back inside. Before she left, Lucina turned around, gazing at Dark Pit.

"Good night Pittoo," said the princess.

"Hey! Don't call me that," responded Dark Pit, grinning a bit. Lucina couldn't help but blush before leaving him to be. Perhaps, bonding with an anti-hero wasn't so bad after all. Little did both of them know, a teal, butterfly like entity eyed them with its soulless eyes. Smirking, he couldn't help but be amused by the gullible fighters.

" _Soon, I'll get my revenge on those dreaded Smashers. After all, they don't know anything about my greatest plan."_

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a little one-shot/sneak peek to my next SSB fanfic idea after I finish(more like pick back up) on my other story, The Bake Off(which can be found at ff.net). Let's just say that the genre is going to consist of the main genres being Adventure/Humor, while the third genre is Friendship.
> 
> I decided to type this up before engaging on my core assessments for the past week(it's done and over with now). 
> 
> I will not say anything more, not wanting to spoil what the next idea is going to be about. I'll leave it up to your guys' own imaginations. :)
> 
> Depending on if I am on top of everything, I may upload the story here as well however, I likely doubt that will happen.
> 
> For Dark Pit, I heavily relied on videos and a wikia page for his characterization, seeing how I haven't gotten the chance to play or purchase Kid Icarus Uprising. I plan on doing so in the near future. I tend to do that for all characters from a series I've never played besides relying on some pretty good headcanons.
> 
> PS. I like to experiment with all of Chrom's potential wives to be Lucina's mother in all of my stories, whether it be past or future.


End file.
